Christmas Eve
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/Angst/BandFic] Summary: He didn't expect much. But, he was just expecting a miracle on christmas eve. Tell him if he was not alone, tell him if they were still care, and tell him everything would be fine. Then, his christmas would be complete.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them self. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Length this ff : 5 pages MsW**

* * *

Langit malam terlihat begitu hitam. Cahaya rembulan tak bisa membiaskan cahayanya dengan sempurna karena awan hitam yang menyelimutinya. Bintang-bintang tak terlihat di angkasa sana. Suasananya begitu sepi. Seolah merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh seorang pria yang berdiri menghadap jendela di kamar apartmennya –kesepian. Tubuhnya dia senderkan pada kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan gelapnya langit. Namun cahaya kerlap-kerlip di berbagai sudut kota mampu mengalahkan suasana sepi di langit sana. Alam sudah kalah oleh ulah manusia.

Salju putih turun dari langit menghiasi suasana malam. Salju yang begitu putih dan polos seolah suci dari segala perbuatan dosa. Melengkapi malam natal yang membuat momen natal kali ini menjadi _White Christmas._

Pria itu menghela napasnya perlahan sambil tangan kanannya menyentuh jendela kaca seolah dia ingin merengkuh cahaya itu dan menyimpan di dalam hatinya yang gelap gulita tertutup oleh keegoisannya.

Semua sudah terjadi .. tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan .. masa lalu .. lupakan ..

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Seolah-olah mengingatkan hasil dari semua keegoisannya. Kenyataan pahit yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar membuat dirinya termakan oleh semua benar, dia egois .. sangat egois.

Satu tahun .. bukan waktu yang singkat untuk bisa membiasakan rasa itu. Rasa kesepian dan kehilangan. Kesepian karena tidak ada dirinya lagi untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan kehilangan karena dia telah pergi dari sisinya. Dingin .. tempat itu kini terasa dingin. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang selalu membuat dirinya merasa tenang, tidak ada lagi genggaman tangan yang membuat dirinya merasa hangat, tidak ada lagi pelukan yang membuat dirinya merasa aman, tidak ada lagi ucapan yang selalu menenangkan dirinya di kala dia merasa jatuh, tidak ada lagi dorongan yang bisa membuat dirinya bangkit kembali, tidak ada lagi .. tidak ada lagi .. semuanya sudah menghilang.

Satu tahun .. tidak terasa satu tahun telah dia lewati. Melewatinya tanpa ada kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Entah sudah berapa juta detik yang dia lalui untuk merasakan sakitnya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Merasakan kesepian yang begitu mendalam ketika menyadari tidak ada lagi dia disisinya. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga terkadang dia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lagi. Hingga dia lupa caranya bernapas dan hingga dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk hidup. Dia lupa akan semua hal itu karena sebagian dari dirinya telah hilang ..

.. menyesal. Bukan. Bukan itu kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. Tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan karena semua telah tejadi. Menyesal hingga semua rasa sesal itu mengalir di setiap aliran darahnya, semuanya tetap tidak akan berubah dantidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Percuma.

Pria itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil menatap ribuan lampu kota yang menerangi gelapnya malam. Matanya terasa memanas seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Rasa itu kembali muncul ketika dirinya mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Ketika mengingat dirinya seorang diri. Semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang begitu membuncah seolah akan meledakkan dadanya.

"Meong~" suara kucing yang terdengar manja di telinga pria itu membuat dirinya tertarik kembali ke dalam dunia nyata. Dunia nyata dimana dirinya kini sedang berpijak dan kenyataan yang tergambar jelas di hadapannya. Pria itu menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati makhluk kecil berbulu itu sedang bergerak manja di bawah kakinya. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian berjongkok.

"Jiji ah~ kau lapar?" ucap pria itu pada kucingnya sambil mengangkat kucing itu dan menggendongnya seolah kucing itu adalah bayinya. Kucing itu mengeong lagi membuat pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ok! Kita makan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Pria itu masih menggendong Jiji namun ketika pria itu melewati pohon natal yang ada di ruang santai miliknya, Jiji melompat turun dari gendongan majikannya itu dan sedikit berlari mendekati pohon natal yang belum dihiasi apapun.

"Jiji~" panggil pria itu sambil mendekati Jiji yang sedang duduk menatap puncak dari pohon natal setinggai 1,5m itu. Pria itu menatap pohon natal yang masih belum dia hiasi apapun. Terlalu malas karena setiap dia melihat pohon natal, semua kenangannya akan terlintas dalam benaknya. Sedikit menyesal karena membeli pohon natal itu? Tidak juga. Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata menyesal.

"Kau ingin pohon natal?" Tanya pria itu pada kucing peliharaannya itu, walaupun jelas Jiji tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan majikannya itu. Jiji hanya menggerakkan ekornya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat. Pria itu memperhatikannya dan mengerti kalau Jiji sangat _excited_ dalam hal ini. Semenjak dia memiliki seekor kucing, dia harus mengerti setiap perilaku yang di lakukan kucingnya itu. _"Arasseo_, akan kubuat satu untukmu karena hari ini memang malam natal!" Pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Pria itu mendekati sofa hitam yang terletak di samping pohon natal itu dimana sebuah kotak ukuran sedang dia simpan. Pria itu mengeluarkan semua isi dalam kotak itu ke lantai apartmennya yang membuat segala bentuk hiasan pohon natal berantakan di sana. Sebuah bola kristal menggelinding dari sana yang membuat Jiji mengejarnya dan menangkapnya. Pria itu tertawa melihat tingkah peliharaannya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Karena kau yang meminta, kau harus membantuku. _Arachi?"_ ucap pria itu pada Jiji yang masih bermain-main dengan bola kristal itu dan menghiraukan majikannya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mulai mencari hiasan-hiasan yang akan dia gunakan untuk pohon natalnya.

Sekitar 30 sampai 45 menit berlalu pria itu menghias pohon natalnya. Pohon yang awalnya terlihat tidak menarik kini sudah di penuhi warna-warni dari bola kristal dan juga lampu hias yang dia lilitkan di sekitar pohon imitasi itu. Pria itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya walaupun Jiji tidak membantunya sama sekali, yang ada Jiji selalu menganggunya jika hal itu menarik perhatian Jiji. Seperti ketika pria itu akan memasang lampu lilit di sekitar pohon, Jiji menarik-narik kabel lampu yang menjuntai di lantai.

"Nah~ sentuhan terakhir." Ucap pria itu sambil mengambil sebuah lampu plastik berwarna kuning dan berbentuk bintang. Kabel yang menjuntai ke bawah lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Jiji dan Jiji menangkapnya.

"_Aigoo~ Jiji!"_ teriak pria itu ketika Jiji mulai bermain-main dengan kabel lampu itu. Pria itu berusaha melepaskan kabel yang sedang di gigiti Jiji. "Jiji~ lepas!" Pria itu akhirnya memilih berjongkok dan berusaha menarik kabelnya sambil memegangi tubuh Jiji, namun tiba-tiba saja Jiji mengeluarkan cakarnya dan menggoreskan kuku runcingnya di punggung tangan pria itu.

"Ya!" pria itu reflek menarik tangannya dan melihat luka goresan di punggung tangannya. Tidak terlalu dalam, namun tetap terasa sakit dan perih. Jiji yang mendengar sebuah teriakan yang seolah mengancam keselamatannya kemudian berlari dan bersembunyi di bawah lemari TV kemudian menatap pria itu dengan tatapan awas.

"_You're bad boy, Jiji!"_ ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk Jiji yang bersembunyi di bawah lemari TV. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencucinya agar tidak terjadi infeksi. Seharusnya dia mencucinya dengan alkohol, namun dia tidak ingin meraskan sakit lebih dari ini. Tidak ingin .. tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pria itu kembali menuju ruang santainya dan mendapati Jiji masih bersembunyi di sana dengan mata besar dan bulatnya menatap awas sekelilingnya. Sepertinya Jiji terlalu _excited_ dan ingin bermain-main. Seekor kucing yang terlalu _excited_ terkadang berubah menjadi agresif jika ada yang menganggunya. Maka dari itu Jiji mencakar tangan pria itu karena merasa menganggu waktu bermainnya.

Pria itu mengambil lampu bintang yang tadi menjadi rebutan dirinya dan Jiji hingga membuat dirinya terluka. Pria itu memperhatikan Jiji dari sudut matanya. Sepertinya Jiji tidak akan keluar dari sana dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Pria itu kembali fokus pada pohon natalnya yang nyaris sempurna. Dia mendekati pohon natal dan meletakan lampu bintang itu di puncak pohon natalnya, lalu mencolokkan kabel listriknya dan seketika lampu bintang itu mengeluarkan sinarnya.

"Ok~ sempurna." Ucapnya tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sendiri .. kata itu seolah menariknya kembali pada kenyataannya bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar sendiri. Pria itu terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana apartmennya terasa hening dan dingin. Suara detik jarum jam bahkan bisa terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sepertinya aku harus memotretnya." Pria itu bergumam sambil meraih ponsel _blackberry_ miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan sofa hitamnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang selalu menyiksanya dengan perlahan. Pria itu menyalakan kamera ponselnya kemudian memposisikannya untuk bisa mendapatkan _angle_ yang sempurna untuk bisa mengabadikan pohon natalnya.

Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan luka hasil cakaran Jiji di punggung tangannya. Dia pun memotretnya. Pria itu mulai meng-_upload_ foto-fotonya di _account twitter_ miliknya. Ini aneh, semenjak dia memiliki _twitter_ segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan selalu dia curahkan di sana. Seolah ingin melaporkan segala bentuk aktivitasnya. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak tahu pada siapa dia ingin melaporkan hal itu. Tidak tahu atau tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"_Merry Christmas everyone~ ^^. Hopefully Santa will grant your wishes. Just be patient~_ " pria itu menuliskan kata-kata selamat natal di status _twitter_-nya. Namun sebelum dia menekan tombol _submit_, dia memikirkan kalimat terakhirnya. Kemudian dengan yakin dia menekan tombol _submit_ dan tersenyum.

"Hanya perlu bersabar. _That's all_."

Setelah selesai dengan _twitter_-nya, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap jam dinding di atas _TV_ _flat 41inch_ miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00PM. Malam natal yang dia lewati tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Teman-temannya sudah memiliki acara masing-masing dan dia tidak ingin mengganggunya walaupun mereka menyuruh pria itu untuk ikut bergabung. Tapi pria itu menolaknya.

Malam natal yang terasa sepi. Dia juga tidak menghabiskan malam natal bersama keluarganya karena .. dia tidak ingin. Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa untuk saat ini sendiri jauh lebih baik. Atau, berharap seseorang yang menemaninya dimalam natal? Sepertinya begitu. Pria itu tidak meminta banyak .. hanya ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersama orang itu. Hanya berharap sebuah keajaiban. Hanya itu.

Mustahil.

"Junsu, apa kau sedang ada di apartmenmu?" Tanya pria itu ketika sambungan telepon dengan Junsu sudah tersambung.

"_Mianhae hyung_~ aku sedang berkumpul dengan _staff 'Tears of Heaven'_. _Waeyo hyung?_ Apa kau sendirian? Apa Yoochun sedang ada _schedule?"_ Tanya Junsu pada pria itu. Pria itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Uhm yea~ Yoochun juga sedang berkumpul dengan _staff 'Sungkyunkwan Scandal'_ dan membicarakan tentang Yoochun yang menjadi _'Best Newcomer Award'_. Kurasa fans Yoochun akan semakin bertambah. Dia melakukan yang terbaik!" ucap pria itu tertawa pelan. Namun, suara tawa itu terdengar aneh di telinga Junsu.

"_Hyung –"_

" –tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan di sekitar kota." Pria itu memotong ucapan Junsu.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ ini sudah malam .. akan kupastikan aku akan menuju tempatmu secepatnya." Ucap Junsu merasa semakin bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani _hyung_-nya di malam natal di tahun dimana tahun tersulit bagi mereka.

"Tidak perlu Junsu, kau fokus saja pada drama musikal mu itu. _Ne?_ Lagipula, malam-malam begini tidak akan ada yang menyadari kehadiranku di tengah kota 'kan?" jawab Jaejoong. Junsu terdiam. Begitu juga Jaejoong karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi.

"_Merry Christmas~"_ ucap Jaejoong akhirnya menutup pembicaraan mereka. Jaejoong menghela napasnya perlahan sambil menatap _LCD_ ponselnya. Berharap ada suatu keajaiban di malam natal. Namun Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dan tanda ada pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Jaejoong membuka pesan itu dan melihat pesan singkat yang di tulis Junsu padanya.

**From: Junsu ~3**

**25 Dec 2010**

**11.08PM**

**Message:**

'_Hyung~ saranghaeyo~ Merry Christmas! ^^ Aku tahu, aku sudah mengucapkannya tadi pagi. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian. Hwaiting!~'_

Jaejoong tersenyum mendapatkan pesan dari Junsu. Semua orang banyak yang mengucapan selamat natal padanya. Di _email_, di _twitter_, di telepon, karangan bunga, hadiah, semuanya telah dia dapatkan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak puas dengan semua itu. Tidak merasa puas dengan ribuan orang yang mengucapkan selamat natal padanya. Tidak ada .. semuanya terasa begitu hambar. Tidak ada ucapan selamat natal darinya. Malam natal Jaejoong terasa tidak sempurna.

Jaejoong membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa hitam miliknya sambil menatap pohon natal yang berkelap-kelip. Terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Merry Christmas Yu –" ucapannya terputus seiring ponselnya yang berdering tanda ada telepon masuk. Jaejoong menatap _LCD_ ponselnya cukup lama karena merasa asing dengan nomor itu. Namun, sesuatu dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Sesuatu yang membuat dada Jaejoong berdetak hebat tanpa alasan.

"_Yoboseyo?"_ sapa Jaejoong ketika dia akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu. Dadanya berdetak tidak karuan. Dalam benaknya dia berharap mendapatkan keajaibannya saat itu juga.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari sana. Jaejoong pun ikut terdiam. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai memeluk kakinya yang dia tekukan dengan sebelah tangannya. Orang di sebrang telepon masih belum mengeluakan sepatah katapun.

"… Jae?"

Suara itu .. hanya dengan menyebut nama panggilannya saja bisa membuat air mata Jaejoong jatuh mengalir tak terkontrol di kedua pipinya yang terasa dingin. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jaejong masih terdiam tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Jae? Kau masih disana?" suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu kini mengalun lembut ke dalam telinganya. Walau semuanya terasa mustahil, walau semuanya harus berbohong demi kebenaran yang harus disembunyikan, walau semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, setidaknya Jaejoong tahu, orang itu masih memikirkannya, masih peduli padanya, dan .. masih menyayanginya. Hanya situasi saja yang membuat segalanya menjadi sulit.

Segala rasa sesalnya, segala rasa kekhawatirannya, segala rasa cemasnya, segala rasa takutnya, segala rasa sedihnya .. mengudara dari dalam tubuhnya. Menguap bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya. Dan dia mulai mengatakan berkali-kali pada dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu bersabar. Bersabar dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar pecah. Jaejoong berusaha mengontrol air matanya dan isakan tangisnya.

"Merry Christmas~" ucap orang di sebrang telepon sambil tersenyum walaupun jelas Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya. Jaejoong menangis semakin keras karena kini, natal Jaejoong terasa begitu sempurna. Dia .. tidak pernah ditinggal sendiri.

"Merry Christmas .. Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum walaupun air matanya masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya. Tempat yang terasa dingin itu kini terasa hangat kembali. Semuanya seperti kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ketempat dimana semua semestinya berada.

Walau terpisah oleh jarak, walau terpisah oleh waktu, walau terpisah dengan semuanya .. namun hati mereka tetap bersama. Hati mereka tetap satu dan kepercayaan mereka masih tetap terjaga dan terkunci rapat di dalam hati mereka, bahkan kepercayaan itu terasa semakin kuat. Tidak akan membiarkan apapun dan siapapun mencuri kepercayaan mereka. Apapun yang tejadi, apapun yang dikatakan orang, apapun yang menghalangi mereka, mereka tetap satu. Karena kepercayaan itu yang akan mengungkap segalanya dan kepercayaan itu yang akan menyusun kembali semua ke tempat asalnya.

- FIN -

Pesen bu author:

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH! T^T

Jebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall~ apapun yang terjadi selama ini, apapun yang di katakan orang, apapun yang dikatakan mereka, please don't lose your faith! Just trust them!

Karena aku yakin, kepercayaan yg kita berikan akan membuat segalanya manjadi lebih baik, membuat kita semakin kuat dan akan mengungkap segalanyaaaaaaaaaa!

We need them! They also need us! So please supported whatever they do, whatever they say, whatever they choose! because everything will return to the right place! Just be patient!

Because I love yunjae so much and I love TVXQ too! T^T so, please don't lose your faith!

*nangis2 liatin foto yunjae*

dan oh iya, aku bikin ff ini terinspirasi dari tweet jj yg jaman duluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu bgt yg dia foto poto natalnya itu :)


End file.
